Des mots pour leur monde
by NuwielNew
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'avant guerre, pendant la guerre et l'après-guerre. Ils ont été rédigé pendant des soirées drabbles avec des mots imposées. Ils font plus ou moins cents mots (parfois jusqu'à trois cents mots). Régulièrement mis à jour, sous fond de Kataang et d'aventure !
1. Avantage

Le jeune garçon sauta en l'air, évitant de justesse un jeté de flamme. Il atterrit à quelques mètres de là, lentement et en souplesse sans quitter du regard l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Prêt à bondir de nouveau, son bâton volant derrière lui dans sa main gauche, l'autre main légèrement tendu vers l'avant le maintenant dans un équilibre parfait. Il esquive une autre attaque par un second saut vers la droite, se servant du bâton pour chasser les braises qui l'approchait de trop près. L'avatar se sait désavantagé par rapport à son assaillant : il est fatigué d'avoir parcouru autant de kilomètres sans se reposer pour échapper à Azula. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrive derrière lui, elle s'est extraite de la maison dans laquelle il l'avait fait chuter.  
Elle avance conquérante sur lui. Il est pris en sandwich entre le prince et la princesse du feu, Aang jette un regard à chacun d'eux alternativement. Ils attendent le moment il va flancher, ce qui ne vas pas tarder.


	2. Beau mâle

Katara regarda dépiter Aang passé dans la rue principale avec une horde de fille à ses trousses. Bien sûr il ne fait rien pour les évitées. Il ne se pavane pas non plus et ne joue pas au beau mâle provocateur. C'est juste les filles qui ont décidé que le titre d'Avatar était attirant plutôt que de se penchée sur l'humain qui avait hérité de ce fardeau. L'humain en question répondait tout sourire à ses « fans » ne se refusant aucune démonstration de la maîtrise de l'air sous des gloussements ridicules. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Pas du tout. Juste un peu… Ce n'est pas qu'elle craignait de se faire voler son ami, bien sûr que non, Aang n'est pas stupide à ce point ! Elle sait que cela fait du bien au jeune maitre de l'air d'être au centre du monde un petit peu. Cela lui donner une fausse impression d'être apprécié pour ce qu'il est, étant un peu trop naïf pour comprendre l'intérêt réel de la bande de fillette qui lui courraient sans cesses après. Quand il a été déclarer comme porteur du destin d'avatar, la vie du jeune garçon avait radicalement changé. À juste douze ans, il avait perdu tous ses amis, il avait subi une éducation renforcée et des entrainements long et intensif dans le but d'en faire une arme de guerre pour ramener une paix dans ce monde. L'avatar qui était en lui, lui avait voler son enfance et actuellement, la bande de fans agissait comme le venin d'un serpent pour le jeune garçon. Elles lui offrent l'impression d'être enfin aimé sauf qu'il va vite se rendre compte que l'intérêt qu'elles lui porte va s'essoufflé lorsqu'il aura épuisé ses connaissances à leurs demandes. Katara n'avait pas à être jalouse de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps avec Aang car après tout, elle fait partie des rares personnes qui ont vraiment aimé le jeune garçon, non pour ce qu'il est, mais pour qui il est. Oui, Katara l'aimait beaucoup et un jour où l'autre Aang s'en apercevra et elle pourra profiter pleinement de la présence de son ami à ses côtés. Elle soupira lentement et fini ses achats avant de retournée vers la maison où ils hébergeaient.


	3. Carte

Katara resta penchée sur cette carte, tentant vainement de la déchiffrée. Aucune légende, aucune explication, aucune échelle. Autant dire qu'elle avait bien du mal. Aang avait essayé avant elle et n'avait pas réussis. Les études cartographiques ne faisaient pas partie de ses matières préférées. Autant dire qu'il préférait regarder les coins qu'il appréciait pour retenir leurs noms et sans plus. Surtout que dans les airs, le point de vue était très différent et que lire une carte en plein vol était impossible. Puis atterrir juste pour regarder où aller alors qu'il peut simplement aller là où il veut. A son tour Katara abandonna et rejoint Toph allongée dans l'herbe. Dommage que Sokka n'était pas là pour les aider.


	4. Chapeau

Le trio avançait au cœur d'Omashu, surveillant discrètement les allées et venus des gardes. Momo reposait sur l'épaule de Aang, réhaussant le « chapeau » de celui-ci lorsqu'il glissait. L'accessoire n'était en fait rien de plus que la ceinture de tissus que le jeune garçon avait replier comme couvre-chef pour masquer son tatouage bien trop reconnaissable. Katara qui marchait juste derrière veillait aussi à ce que les passants ne portent pas trop d'attention au jeune maître de l'air dont la tenue particulière contrastait avec celle des locaux et dont les tatouages débordaient sur la nuque et les mains. Elle avait regardé Aang retirer sa ceinture pour se couvrir le crâne avec un œil réprobateur.  
Quelle pouvait être la pire situation : Se faire démasquer par les tatouages du jeune garçon ou se faire remarquer par ce dernier perdant son pantalon en pleine rue ?  
Elle espérait sincèrement ne jamais connaitre la réponse à cette question !


	5. Cratère

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Il pivotât sur la droite. Juste à temps. Une boule de feu s'écrasa sur sa gauche. Il bondit en arrière, se propulsant avec le vent. Juste à temps, une seconde fois. Il partit se cacher derrière la colline mais un troisième coup frappa plus haut, laissant des rochers déboulés dans sa direction. Il les esquiva et se servit d'un de ceux déjà tombé pour s'abrité. Il escalada en quelques bon la chaîne montagneuse. Une fois au sommet il put apercevoir son assaillant. L'homme était grand, musclé, chauve et un troisième œil tatoué prônait sur son crâne. Il ne savait pas comment cet homme attaquait, ni d'où il venait. Mais vue les cratères qui jonchait le champ de bataille, il était sûrement très puissant. Le jeune avatar se propulsa dans les airs, fuyant cette île et atterrit dans la selle d'Appa, rattraper par Katara. Ils prirent la fuite le plus rapidement possible.


	6. Dernier

Aang. Avatar. Avatar Aang. Aang le dernier maître de l'air. Avatar Aang le dernier maître de l'air. Autant de titre ou de nom que je porte, j'ai porté ou j'ai été affublé contre mon gré. Pourquoi dernier ? Parce qu'une nation à choisie de crée le plus grand génocide du monde sur le peuple des nomades de l'air et que par un coup du sort j'avais disparu juste avant. Merci de me rappeler à chaque fois que je suis le seul à avoir connaissances des uses et coutumes des moines. Merci de ravivé dans ma mémoire l'instant où j'ai découvert le cadavre brûlé de mon maître de référence alors que je le pensais vivant, ignorant encore tout de la réalité. Merci de me cracher au visage avec cette simple dénomination que j'ai perdu dans ce brasier mes amis et ma famille dont je ne me souviens même plus de la forme de leurs visages. Merci de me rappeler que lorsque le trépas me cueillera, toute une civilisation disparaîtra avec moi dans les profondeurs de l'oubli. Mais surtout, merci Katara de t'intéresser à ce que je ressens à chaque fois qu'on m'appelle autrement que par mon nom. Merci de me soutenir dans ma tentative d'éveiller le monde à une ancienne culture oubliée. Merci d'être à mes côtés tous les jours et de respecter mes traditions. Merci d'être toi, car c'est ainsi que nous pouvons, ensemble, être tout simplement nous.


	7. Douleur

Les yeux clos, les larmes chaudes qui roulent jusqu'au sol. Tête bêche, les épaules tremblantes. Aang s'était écroulé à terre, quittant une fois de plus l'état d'Avatar qu'il détestait tans. Il n'avait toujours aucun contrôle sur ses actes. C'est de la faute à ce roi fou s'il avait perdu le contrôle. S'il avait perdu ses moyens et répandu autant de souffrance et de douleurs autour de lui. Evidemment, cette fois ce n'était qu'un test. Katara allait bien, il l'entendit courir vers lui. Cela ne soulageait pas pour autant sa conscience. C'est trop de responsabilité, c'est un trop lourd fardeau pour un enfant.


	8. Ecailles

La cérémonie de couronnement du nouveau seigneur du feu prenait fin. Aang se reposait dans une des spacieuses chambres du palais. Le soleil couchant offrait des nuances ocres dans la pièce aux murs déjà bien rouge. Un nuage passa par la, jouant avec les rayons lumineux. Soudain, un point se mit à briller. En face de la fenêtre un grand portrait de l'avatar Roku trônait. Il portait une tenue de para de l'époque. En s'approchant, Aang pu retrouver l'objet coupable de l'éclat vu plus tôt. Il s'agissait du collier de l'avatar, un morceau avait été rajouter sur la peinture. Alors que le soleil disparut définitivement à l'horizon, les flammes de la pièce mirent en évidence ce petit objet. Le jeune garçon porta ses doigts sur cet élément du portrait et réalisa, en rentrant en contact avec, qu'il s'agissais d'une des écailles du dragon de Roku.


	9. Effacer

Je suis navré Aang. Tout ce que tu vis est de ma faute. Ton sombre destin n'est que le fruit de mon incompétence. Je savais qu'un jour, une guerre éclaterais à cause du seigneur de la Nation du Feu. J'aurais pu tout arrêter de mon vivant, cependant j'ai été absorber par l'égoïsme. Pour simplement me faciliter la vie, j'ai préféré laissez les signes avant-coureurs, sans intervenir. Je pensais que cette idée idiote de gouverner toutes les nations s'estomperais et malheureusement, comme la braise, elle s'est rependue. Lorsque j'ai quitté le monde des vivants, en te laissant le rôle de l'avatar, j'ai su que tu devrais effacer mes erreurs. Je ne pensais pas que cette guerre irait aussi vite. Ce n'est pas pour rien, que l'existence de l'avatar est cachée, même au porteur, jusqu'à un certain âge. Il faut être prêt à endosser ce rôle et la rigueur qui en découle. Tu étais trop jeune, tes amis aussi. Cela a crée un vide en toi, une solitude aujourd'hui exacerbé par la destruction de ton peuple pendant ta fuite de cent ans. Mais comment t'en vouloir ? Tu es juste là pour corriger mes erreurs après tout…


	10. Fantôme

« - Un esprit ? … en gros un esprit cela fait ça : wwwooooohouuuuuuuhouuuuuu » s'exclama Sokka en balançant frénétiquement les bras à l'horizontal dans une très mauvaise imitation de fantôme. Cela déclencha, comme presque à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, un fou rire général. Aang qui se repris enfin, essuyant ses yeux humides rétorqua : «

Sokka, tu ferais un très mauvais esprit ! Enfaite, contrairement à ce que l'on imagine, une fois dans le monde des Esprits, ces derniers sont très tangibles et même matériel. Généralement ils prennent plus l'apparence d'animaux ou d'astre céleste. Bon, après certain esprit ont préféré renoncer à leur immortalité pour rester dans notre monde comme l'esprit de la Lune et de l'Océan : Tui et La qui sont …

Oui, oui, Aang, on a compris, pas besoin de nous faire une leçon maintenant. La coupa gentiment Katara en passant un bras sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

Sinon c'est nous qui rejoindrons les fantômes en restant là à t'écouter ! répliqua Toph dans une tentative d'humour.

Les membres du groupe regardèrent leur amie aveugle, sans réussir à rigoler, même de force. Non, c'était vraiment Sokka le seul doué à pouvoir faire rire le monde entier en voulant être sérieux.


	11. Flammèche

Il se concentra. Ou du moins il essaya. Ses amis étaient malades et faire un bon feu les réchaufferais. Il s'était suffisamment éloigné pour ne blesser personne et tenta du mieux qu'il put de brûler une brindille avec ses doigts. Il n'y parvenait vraiment pas. Pas une flammèche, même pas une étincelle. L'accident avec Katara l'a bien trop perturbé. C'est un blocage trop grand pour que sa volonté seule l'aide à le dépasser. Tans pis, ils devront se passer de cette chaleur-là pour cette nuit. Seul leur sac de couchage humide pourra les protéger dans ce froid.


	12. Flaque

Parfois, les enfants se comportent comme des enfants alors on pardonne facilement. Parfois, ils se comportent comme des adultes et c'est surprenant. Les adultes, quant à eux, se comportent habituellement comme des adultes. Rare, sont les adultes qui se comporte comme des enfants. Du coup, un adolescent est bel est bien entre l'âge adulte et l'époque de l'enfance. C'est la seule excuse que Katara se permis de croire lorsqu'elle rejoint Aang et Sokka pour sauter dans les flaques dans l'unique but d'arroser le pauvre lémurien-volant qui détestait la pluie. Comment voler lorsque tous les poils son coller les uns aux autres ? Et en plus cela fait rire les humains ! Découragé, le petit animal grimpa le plus vite possible sur le dos de Appa pour échapper à l'amusement étrange de ses compagnons.


	13. Froid

Il existe différents froids. Il y a le froid qui glace les os en hiver. Il y a le froid entre deux individus après une dispute. Il y a le froid dans le cœur après la disparition d'un être aimé. Il y a aussi le froid dans l'âme quand le monde paraît sombre, triste et dénué de tout intérêt. Katara a déjà connue cela à plusieurs reprises. Sa vie dans le pôle sud, les disputes entre elle et son père, le décès de sa mère et l'instant de vide qui a suivis. Elle pensait avoir expérimenter assez souvent ce sentiment pour s'être endurcie. Jamais elle n'aurait deviné devoir souffrir à ce point. La jeune fille découvre aujourd'hui un nouveau froid qui combine tous les autres :  
Le froid d'un corps sans vie.  
Elle serrait désespérément le cadavre de Aang, vide et froid, pleurant la disparition de cet être aimé, tremblant face à la séparation de leurs esprits, faisant face à la tristesse de ce monde devenu trop sombre et cruel pour elle.


	14. Hiberner

Le froid mordant glaçait les visages des enfants. Ils sont serrés les uns contre les autres au fond de la selle d'Appa. Les dents claquaient, ils tremblaient priant pour arriver au plus tôt sur une terre d'accueil. Là, ils pourraient se faire un feu, manger et avec un peu de chance trouver une grotte ou dormir à l'abri des intempéries. Katara et Sokka, enfants de la tribu de l'eau connaissaient les dangers d'une telle météo et tentait d'enseigner au jeune maître de l'air comment garder une température corporelle assez élevée pour rester éveillé. Leur élève dissipé plongeait du nez régulièrement et se serait endormis depuis longtemps si Katara ne le réveillait pas à chaque fois. La traversée à dos de bison volant durera une semaine, à pied ils en auraient eu pour un mois complet voir plus. Heureusement qu'Appa ne fait pas partie des animaux qui hiberne, ils ne sortiraient jamais tous vivants de cette traversée du Pôle Nord sans lui !


	15. Jardin

Il entrait dans une petite forêt de bambou. Le sable blanc qui jonchait le sol invitait à retirer toutes chaussures pour foulée librement ce jardin. Le soleil se levait à peine, colorant le ciel d'un orange pâle et fragile. La température de l'été n'avait pas encore atteint son paroxysme et le bruit du courant d'eau attirait l'attention. Après avoir repousser plusieurs pousses de bambou, il tomba sur une fine rivière sinuant. L'eau s'écoulait fluidement dans une douce mélodie. Des pierres sombres et lices maintenaient une frontière entre l'eau et le sable, laissant un espace circulaire parfait pour simplement s'installer et profiter de ce lieu unique. Du haut de ses douze ans, le jeune avatar avait déjà parcouru la moitié du monde et il connait la richesse d'un tel paysage et sa rareté par les temps qui courrait. Voici le lieu de méditation qu'il préfère avant tout. Le seul à avoir été épargné par les flammes qui ont ravagé ce temple de l'Air. Rempli de nostalgie, l'avatar s'assis simplement, les yeux clos, tanguant entre la réalité et les souvenirs. Son repos fut le plus salvateur depuis sa sortie de l'iceberg.


	16. Laurier

Katara parcourait les allées, contournant les arbres, se frayant un chemin dans les arbustes. Il lui fallait cette feuille de laurier ! Sans cela, le repas qu'elle concoctait n'aurais pas le goût escompter. Et aujourd'hui c'était une date importante alors tout devait être parfait. Cela fait presque un an qu'elle a découvert un garçon pris au piège dans un iceberg. Elle s'est très vite liée d'amitié avec lui, et de fils en aiguille, cette belle amitié à muée en quelque chose de plus fort et d'encore plus puissant. Et maintenant, le jeune garçon devait fêter son anniversaire loin de ses pairs et de ses amis d'antan. Le jeune avatar s'était éclipsé toute la journée, fuyant surement cette réalité qui le hanterais indéfiniment. Mais elle le savait non elle le sentait, ce soir il reviendrait quand même. Pour ses amis d'aujourd'hui. Pour elle. Il avait juste besoin d'un moment de solitude avant de pouvoir pleinement profité du jour présent. Alors, tout devait être parfait, donc elle trouverait ce maudit laurier !


	17. Lune

Lune et Océan. Tui et La. Attraction et Répulsion. Bien et Mal. Deux esprits qui jouent au chat et à la souris toute leur vie. Deux êtres, qui ont renoncés à leur immortalité pour rester dans le monde des vivants. Deux carpes, l'une noir au front blanc, l'autre blanche au front noir qui tourbillonnent dans une valse infernale. Jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cet amiral. Cet homme du feu qui sans vergogne, retira Tui à La. Rompant ainsi l'harmonie du monde. Il lui ôta la vie sans scrupule, plongeant le monde dans les ténèbres de la nuit. L'équilibre entre le monde des esprits et celui des Hommes fut perturbé. L'avatar ne pouvais accepter cela. Aang marcha jusqu'au centre du basin et fit face à La, esprit de l'Océan. Ensemble, unit, ils rétablirent l'équilibre. Anéantissant l'ennemi. Malheureusement, pour garder cette paix, l'esprit de la Lune devait renaître. Sans Tui, rien n'était possible, sans Tui, les maîtres de l'eau n'étaient plus. Sans Tui, les marées n'avaient plus de sens.


	18. Manteau

Le printemps arrivait à grand pas, laissant derrière la petite troupe la rudesse de l'hiver. Le bison volant rentrait en mu et il était temps pour les fils de la tribu de l'eau de retiré leur manteau de fourrure. N'en déplaise aux propriétaires qui déjà profitait des entraînements quotidiens à la maîtrise de l'eau pour patauger. Comme d'habitude, pendant que Katara et Aang s'acharnaient au travail, Sokka se délectait d'une sieste les pieds dans l'eau. C'est d'un plaisir malsain que le duo s'attaqua à l'endormis avec une vague soi-disant « accidentelle ». La journée finissait généralement avec le groupe trempé jusqu'aux os et hilare.


	19. Nectar

Sokka et Katara installèrent le camp pendant que Aang parcourrait les arbres avec Momo à la recherche de fruits. Par chance, cette forêt gorgeait d'arbres fruitiers. Maintenant, tout était questions de différencier les aliments comestibles et non comestibles. De plus, il devait surveiller le lémurien-volant. Se dernier avait la mauvaise habitude de se jeter sur n'importe quel fruit, se délectant du nectar sans se soucier de la dangerosité que cela pourrait avoir ! Après une heure de laborieuse recherche, il retourna enfin au camp, les bras chargés de fruits frais diverses et variés. Momo le suivait de loin, l'estomac trop plein pour suivre la cadence du jeune garçon.


	20. Nocturne

La nuit était chaude et lumineuse. Deux jeunes gens étaient assis prêt d'une rivière, sur une énorme racine. Le jeune garçon était assis sur ses pieds, replié sous lui. Son bras gauche passait sur les épaules de la jeune fille, il était légèrement penché au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante. De chaudes larmes noyais son visage qu'elle tentait de cachée dans ses propres bras, posée sur ses genoux. Elle accepta les bras du garçon, se lovant contre lui, laissant son chagrin s'éparpillé dans la rivière. Elle avait vu l'image de sa mère plus tôt dans la journée. Ce moment avait semblé tellement réel, sa mère semblait tellement vivante qu'elle en avait oublié la terrible vérité. Leurs promenades nocturnes ne se termine pas ainsi habituellement. Mais Aang ne regretta pas. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était rare mais jamais il la laisserait seule face au démon du passée car il savait ce que c'était et il avait été content qu'elle soit là pour l'aider à passer ces moments.


	21. Noeud

Katara était assise sur son lit, face à un grand miroir. Aang se tenait prêt de la porte debout, attendant que la jeune fille termine de démêlée sa chevelure. Avoir pas de cheveux avait son côté pratique. Lui, il était prêt dans les temps. Il l'attendait sagement. La petite équipe devait se rendre à une réunion importante pour la reconstruction d'après-guerre. Autant dire qu'à l'instant même, le jeune garçon n'avait aucune envie de se rendre là-bas. Le soleil rayonnait sur la chevelure brune de la jeune fille, laissant deviner de joli reflet clair. Il n'avait qu'une envie : passez ses doigts dedans. Katara s'acharnait sur un nœud récalcitrant pendant que Aang s'approcha. Il lui prit l'outils des mains et habillement, s'afféra à la tâche avec calme et parcimonie. Dorénavant démêlé, il passa un dernier coup de peigne dans l'ensemble de la chevelure, par simple plaisir. La jeune fille lui repris le peigne des mains et l'embrasa sur la joue en se relevant. Ils pouvaient y aller maintenant.


	22. Pansement

Le réveil à été difficile. Le jeune avatar était encore groggy et la moindre contraction de ses muscles le faisait souffrir. Maintenant, chaque pas était un effort surhumain, chaque distance parcourue lui coûtait de l'énergie supplémentaire. Quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre le pont du bateau l'épuisait autant qu'une journée de marche dans le désert. Il passait généralement la matinée à prendre l'air avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour bénéficier des soins de Katara. Se faire électrocuter dans l'état d'avatar lui avait coûter la vie. Il savait qu'être mort n'était pas douloureux, ni difficile en soit. Par contre, revenir de la mort pour vivre à nouveau était un combat au quotidien. Chaque jour, sa plaie guérissait un peu même si la douleur et la honte qui l'envahissait persistait. Il s'accroupis entre les coussins posés au sol, tête baisse, laissant la jeune fille lui retiré ses pansements sans un mot. Il la laissait le soigner alors qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir infliger tant de souffrance depuis leur rencontre. Il frissonna lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec sa chair à vif, trembla pendant la cession de soins et ne soupira qu'une fois cette douce torture terminée. Il ne se retourna pas pour remercier Katara, ne supportant pas de voir la douleur et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle changea ses bandages. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant tendrement. Il accepta simplement ce câlin, se déplaçant légèrement pour caler son dos contre la jeune maître de l'eau, prenant simplement ses mains dans les siennes. Ils laissèrent leurs sentiments et leurs émotions coulés au fur et à mesure que leurs larmes se mélangent en roulant dans une course effrénée pour atteindre le sol.


	23. Peste

Libérer ses chakras est une épreuve difficile. Il faut savoir pardonner et accepter beaucoup de chose, dont les défauts qui font ce que nous sommes. Il est souvent plus facile de pardonner les autres que de se pardonner soit même, accepter que l'on ait commis des erreurs et que nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela. Mais le plus dur est encore d'oublier et de se détacher du monde actuel afin d'atteindre un stade de paix spirituel assez élevé. C'est nécessaire pour que Aang puisse entrer et sortir comme il le souhaite de l'état d'avatar, ainsi que pour gardée le contrôle de son corps pendant cette phase. Sauf que Aang ne pouvais pas. Il n'acceptait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à tout oublier. Car il fait laisser partir tout ce qui le retient sur Terre, dans le monde réel. Il était incapable de l'oublier _elle_. Elle fait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis peu cependant elle a pris une des places les plus importantes qu'il soit. Elle lui a emprunter son cœur et il se refuse de le lui reprendre. Il ne peut supporter l'idée de devoir la laisser derrière. C'était juste impossible. Alors, quand le danger arriva et qu'elle l'appela au secours, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, même si Aang était en train d'apprendre à tout abandonner, il courut à sa rescousse. Il préfère oubliée l'idée de contrôler l'état d'Avatar plutôt que d'oublier celle à qui il doit sa raison de vivre. À l'avenir, il fuira comme la peste tout ceux qui souhaiterons l'éloigner d'elle.


	24. Piano

La flûte et l'harmonica sont des instruments à vent, c'est donc normal que Aang sache en jouer merveilleusement bien. Le tambour ou la batterie va bien aux maîtres de la Terre qui ont l'habitude de géré les vibrations, Toph s'en amusait beaucoup. Habituellement, les tribus de l'eau jouent des instruments à corde avec aisance comme avec les lyres, les guitares ou les harpes. Aang est agréablement surpris d'écouter Katara excellée sur un large piano d'ébène qui orne au centre d'un salon de thé de Ba Sing Se. Le duo avait arpenté la ville à la recherche d'un lieu calme pour discuter à l'abri du Dai Li et s'était retrouver dans un coin reculé de la boutique. La jeune fille jouait un air de chez elle, calme et nostalgique. Aang était assis en tailleurs à une petite distance et s'était adossé à un mur, les yeux clos, des souvenirs voyageant dans sa tête : sa vie d'avant, au monastère des maîtres de l'air, jusqu'à l'apparition du visage souriant et chaleureux de Katara.  
Une larme coulas le long de ses joues d'enfant. Ce n'était pas une larme de nostalgie ou de mélancolie pour avoir perdu les siens. Cette fois, c'était une larme de bonheur, il avait trouvé malgré tout, l'unique personne qu'il suivrait sans problème jusqu'au bout du monde au péril de sa vie contrairement à ce que les moines lui ont inculquée.


	25. Respirer

Respirer… C'est juste Inspirer et Expirer, cela ne semble pas si compliqué. Et c'est pourtant tellement important. Respirer permet de se calmer, de contrôler ses émotions, ses châtras. C'est essentiel pour la maîtrise des éléments. Tout maître qui se respecte sais et suis cette règle. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas tout. Cela serait trop facile sinon. Il avait maîtrisé l'Air avec une grande virtuosité, élément de naissance. L'eau était aisée aussi, autant dire que la maître de l'eau qui l'entraîne quotidiennement sais très bien comment le motivé. La Terre n'est pas facile, c'est l'opposé de son élément natal. Les exercices de respirations sont complètement opposés tout comme les exercices de positions et de manipulations. Par contre, le Feu c'était plus possible. Il préférait ne plus jamais avoir besoin de respirer plutôt que de ressayer de maîtriser cet élément infernal et destructeur. Il pensait pouvoir le faire, l'Avatar Roku lui-même l'a invité à se trouver un maître. Mais il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Il avait brûlé l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Katara était partie en courant et en pleurant, terriblement brûlée aux mains. Sokka, alerté par les cris de sa sœur était arrivée en deux temps trois mouvement et avait infligé une correction au jeune avatar. Mais d'après ce dernier, cette punition n'était pas assez conséquente … Il aurait préféré être brûlé vif.


	26. Sauter

« - Tu ne peux pas arrêter de sauter partout et tout le temps ?!

Moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne saute pas … Répondit Aang, se retournant vers Katara feignant son visage le plus innocent possible. Ce fut un échec total.

Oh vraiment ? Tu appelles cela comment toi ? 'Te laissez tomber dans le vide' ? Pour moi c'est pareil ! Rétorqua la jeune fille

Désolé Katara, je ne savais pas que cela t'inquiétait à ce point… Mais, tu sais que je ne risque rien pas vrai ? J'ai mon bâton volant et je suis un maître de l'air ! Puis au pire Appa viendra me chercher avant que je m'écrase au sol !

Ce n'est pas drôle Aang ! Prévient au moins quand tu souhaites t'envoler comme ça alors qu'on est en plein ciel … Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que cela soit. »


	27. Thé

La magie du thé c'est qu'elle est l'unique boisson qu'ils peuvent consommer durant leur voyage. Les herbes sont légères et ne prennent pas beaucoup de place dans les bagages. Elles ne sont pas chères et avec la maîtrise de l'eau de Katara elles peuvent être réutiliser jusqu'à six fois. Ils choisissent leur lieu de bivouac en fonction de la présence d'eau pour Appa et Momo. Pour qu'ils puissent la consommer eux-mêmes, ils sont dans l'obligation de la faire bouillir. C'est toujours mieux de profité du liquide chaud pour faire du thé plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle refroidisse. C'est une boisson qui réchauffe le corps et l'âme amenant un instant de paix dans leur vie tumultueuse. C'est devenu leurs rituels quotidiens. Une fois à terre, tente montée, Appa dessellé, soigné et nourris, le groupe se retrouve autour d'un bon feu réconfortant avec une tasse à la main, soit profitant d'un moment de calme et de silence ou en racontant des anecdotes de leur enfance différentes avec des années d'écarts.


	28. Trahison

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire ? Laissez ses amis s'enfoncer à jamais dans le sable ou ne pas aider un ami qui se fait kidnapper ? Que choisir quand on ne peut aider que dans un problème ? Toph aurait adorée pouvoir aider les deux. Elle a choisi d'aider l'avatar et les autres à sortir du sable plutôt qu'évité l'enlèvement de Appa. Finalement, vue la réaction de Aang, elle aurait dû sauvée le bison volant, lui au moins n'aurais pas piquer une crise de panique… Elle n'avait trahi personne. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle était seule pour veiller sur tout le monde ! D'ailleurs, quelle idée de demander à une aveugle de monter la garde ! Non mais franchement ! Il n'a récolté que ce qu'il à mériter !

C'est lorsque la colère de Aang se mua en peur que Toph regretta ses pensées… Après tout, elle aussi n'aurais pas appréciée d'être sauvée à la place de ses parents …


	29. Vie

Le feu. Brulant. Destructeur. Mortel. Mais pas seulement. Le feu pouvait détruire des forêts, rasé des champs, brûlé des villages en répandant peurs, craintes et destructions. Mais le feu est aussi source de vie. Le sang est le feu qui nourris notre corps. Le feu est semblable au sentiment de haine comme à celui de l'amour. Et avec l'amour, naît la vie. Sans le feu, combien d'hommes et de femmes des tribus de l'eau seraient morts gelés ? Sans le feu, comment les voyageurs pourraient retrouver leurs chemins ? Sans le feu, comment cuire les viandes et les légumes pour les rendre comestibles sans risque ? Sans le feu, combien d'être serait encore en vie pour témoigner de l'importance de cet élément ?


	30. Ampoule

**Ampoule – ATLA (102 mots)**  
Il rallait, et il rallait, et il rallait encore. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre geindre et gémir. Cela ne fait que deux heures que nous avons pris l'initiative de marcher et Monsieur le Grand Guerrier du Pôle Sud s'était fait une pauvre petite ampoule de rien du tout. Enfin non pardon. C'était la fin du monde pour lui, voyons, il allait perdre définitivement l'usage de son pied ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'eau et il est hors de question que je l'utilise pour le soulager. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme tout le monde plutôt : mettre des bandages !


	31. Bafouer

**Bafouer – ATLA (118 mots)**  
La jeune aveugle aimait tellement cette nouvelle vie. Sa cécité lui était pour la première fois de sa vie utile. Elle bafouait les règles de chaque jeu de rue qu'elle croisait. Ces escrocs venaient de trouver plus fort qu'eux pour la triche. Ils ne connaissaient pas les aptitudes de la jeune fille à la maîtrise de la Terre et s'amusaient a défié l'aveugle. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus, c'est qu'ils s'en mordraient les doigts à la fin et à chaque fois !

Voilà une bonne façon de gagnée sa vie lorsqu'on a commencé sa carrière dans les combats clandestins. Ah, si ses parents la voyaient à l'heure actuelle, ils feraient tout deux une crise cardiaque !


	32. Baguette

**Baguette – ATLA (137 mots)**  
Le feu rongeait son bâton volant amoché. Les ailes principales flottaient en partie dans le vent chaud provenant de la lave. Rapidement, les flammes se mirent à léchée le mât principal de l'outil. Le volant du bas, plus petit, était enfoncé à moitié dans le sol rocheux, les baguettes brisées. C'était une partie de sa culture qui s'envolait une fois de plus à cause de la nation du feu. Plus tard, s'il parvient à récupérer un morceau de bois viable, il pourrait en reconstruire un nouveau. Ils ont tous appris à en faire eux même en cas de pépin pendant un voyage. La seule difficulté, après un siècle d'absence est de trouver des arbres ni trop vieux, trop âgée ou trop abîmé et d'avoir un tissu suffisamment souple et résistant pour planer. Mais tout n'était pas perdu.


	33. Bloquer

**Bloquer – ATLA (153 mots)**  
Ils tentèrent d'avancés à travers la tempête de neige. Le froid glaçait leur sang. Le vent les assourdissait. La neige les gênait à chaque foulée. Puis, soudainement, Zuko trébucha, emportant Aang avec lui. Ce dernier n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement, seul son corps était présent et inconscient. Son esprit, lui, vaquait dans le monde des esprits. Après avoir mangé la neige bien correctement, il découvrit finalement l'entrée d'une grotte. Ni une, ni deux, il jeta le corps de l'avatar sur son épaule et courût s'abriter. Il alluma un feu pour ne pas mourir de froid, ce qui serait plutôt pratique. Surtout pour l'auteure qui ne saurais pas quoi faire de ses deux personnages une fois mort. Elle serait bloquée. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi écrire que ce texte dérive totalement. S'il vous plaît, rigolez, sinon elle va vraiment se sentir seule, parce qu'elle, elle rigole d'elle-même !


	34. Cerisier

**Cerisier – ATLA (172 mots)**  
L'odeur des cerisiers en fleurs embaumait l'air. Les deux amants se promenaient dans cette allée remplis d'arbres en fleur. C'était le début de la fleuraison et pourtant, des pétales roses et blanchâtres recouvraient déjà le sentier qui parcourait le jardin impérial. La Nation du Feu avait peut-être créé beaucoup de malheurs dans le monde, mais leurs paysagistes étaient les meilleurs qui soit. Main dans la main, la fille de l'eau profitait enfin d'un moment de répit en compagnie du jeune nomade de l'air. Ils pensaient pouvoir être un peu plus tranquille avec la fin de la guerre, sauf que l'emploi du temps de l'avatar était maintenant sur bouqué. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé au travail à fournir pour la reconstruction du monde. Et cela, sans même aborder la création d'une nouvelle harmonie entre les peuples. Surtout que ces derniers attendaient beaucoup du nouvel avatar. Oubliant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, qu'il n'avait pas réponse à tous les maux et qu'il faudrait bien plus d'une vie pour réparer cent ans de génocide, d'horreur, de guerre.


	35. Danse

**Danse – ATLA (133 mots)**  
Il ne regardait plus la scène de théâtre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il savait que c'était un ramassis de bêtise. Mais ça fait mal quand même, car elle apportait des réponses à des questions qui restaient encore en suspend dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux quand les acteurs jouaient une scène banale ou ils rappellent que lui et elle, ne sont que amis. Il se remémora la danse. Leur danse. Où ils ont dansé ensemble, tournoyé ensemble. C'était juste eux deux. Une bulle d'air au milieu de la guerre. Cet instant était magique mais se souvenir était gâché par les mots que prononçaient les acteurs un peu plus bas. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, glissant de la scène jusqu'à elle et dans un soupir, il se leva et quitta la pièce.


	36. Drap

**Drap – ATLA (93 mots)**  
Aang se tourna et retourna, encore et encore. Le sac de couchage c'est bien pour voyager et il adorait ça. Mais il aimait aussi le confort parfois de temps en temps. Et il aimerait pouvoir retrouver de temps en temps la douceur des draps d'un lit bien moelleux. Peut importe ou le sac de couchage était posé, il était sûr de trouver des cailloux où des racines voire, parfois, des taupinières. Il se dandinai de nouveau, cherchant la position la plus confortable, si du moins, c'était possible à trouver dans ce chemin serpentueux.


	37. Drapeau

**Drapeau – ATLA (116 mots)**  
Ils étaient tous là réunis autour de cette table depuis des heures et des heures. La moitié de l'assemblée s'était endormie et l'autre faisait semblent de ne pas dormir. Seul le Roi de la Terre et le Seigneur du feu animais la discussion. Le sujet était tellement puéril que même Aang ne s'en occupait qu'à moitié. Le choix d'un drapeau pour République City, anciennement Yoan Du n'était d'aucune importance pour le nomade de l'air. Son peuple n'a jamais possédé de drapeau ou d'autre chose de ce genre, c'était trop matériel pour eux. Il tenta de masquer un bâillement mais vue le regard mauvais de Zuko c'était indéniablement un échec. La journée n'est pas prête d'être terminée.


	38. Fumée

**Fumée – ATLA (168 mots)  
**Aang était assis sur un rocher de l'île de braise. Il observait son nouveau professeur de maîtrise du feu tenté des démonstrations. Le résultat était plutôt infructueux. Les flammes qui sortaient de ses points ne valaient même pas la puissance d'un feu de camp. À chaque essaie cela empirait. Petit à petit, il y avait plus de fumée qui s'achapait que de flamme. Au début, cela fît beaucoup rire le jeune élève. Son ancien persécuteur, maître accomplis dans son élément était dorénavant incapable d'allumer ne serait-ce qu'une allumette.

Après tans d'échec, le jeune moine commençait un peu à s'inquiété. Ce n'est pas vraiment normal que quelqu'un perde sa maîtrise comme cela, si rapidement et sans raison évidente. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient attrouper autour d'un repas pour exposé ce nouveau problème. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite pour que Aang puisse apprendre à maîtriser le feu. La comète de Sozin approchait dangereusement vite. Il ne devait leur rester que quatre voir cinq jours tout au plus.


	39. Hallucine

**Hallucine – ATLA (126 mots)  
**Quel était cette chose en forme de croix qui volait dans le ciel ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de faire autre chose que des cercles autour de sa tête ? Pourquoi cette chose ressemblait autant à Momo ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il fait aussi froid dans ce désert ? Le soleil brille fort pourtant, il devrait faire chaud. Depuis quand Katara à le dos cassé ainsi ? Comment se fait-il que Toph soit si petite soudainement ? C'était quoi tout ce bazar ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« - Bon… Je pense que Sokka hallucine complètement. Ça lui apprendra à boire tout et n'importe quoi ! La prochaine fois il se méfiera du jus des cactus ! Ria Katara. »


	40. Hérisson

**Hérisson – ATLA (173 mots)**  
Le jeune garçon s'allongea sur les différents cercles de pierres que son ami avait créées. Il avait moyennement confiance en la jeune aveugle qui n'avait pas la délicatesse pour habitude. Étendu de tout son long, sur le dos, il patienta, anxieux. La jeune fille l'informa qu'elle allait commencer et dès le début il comprit qu'il aurait dû fuir. Les cercles de pierres changeaient tous de tailles dans un rythme effréné, le martelant avec puissance et rapidité. Il demanda du mieux qu'il pu qu'elle cesse mais même une fois les cercles de pierre immobile, son corps vibrai toujours le faisant tomber au sol tout aussi délicatement qu'un caillou tombant d'une falaise. Alors qu'il se releva avec difficulté, Toph lui proposa une autre solution pour le détendre. D'un coup de pied au sol, une boule qui était à quelques kilomètre sauta dans les airs pour atterrir dans la main de l'aveugle. Avec un grand sourire elle lui annonça une séance d'acuponcture. Cette fois Aang comprit directement et s'enfuit en courant à la vue du hérisson.


	41. Néant

**Néant – ATLA (164 mots)**  
Cent ans. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il était resté coincé aussi longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il avait la tête d'une personne de cent douze ans ? Bien sûr que non ! Katara devait se tromper… Oui c'est cela… elle se trompait. Ce n'était pas possible, il y a quelques jours les moines abordaient à peine l'idée de tension au sein de la nation du feu, mais loin de là l'histoire d'une quelconque guerre ! Et puis, ces amis ne pouvaient pas être mort voyons ! Ce sont des nomades de l'air, ils ne feront pas de mal à une mouche ! Puis, il faut les atteindre les temples. Ils sont bien cachés et éloignés du monde normal. Chaque temple a un accès particulier que seuls les nomades connaissent. Et sans bisons où bâton volant ils ne pourraient s'approcher de ces temples.

Et pourtant ses convictions furent balayées dans le néant à la découverte de tous ces cadavres éparpillés. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait raison.


	42. Patience

**Patience – ATLA (129 mots)**  
Le monde entier l'attendait. Ils l'ont cherché pendant des jours, des semaines, des années même. Et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé leur patience était à bout. Ils pensaient que l'Avatar s'était caché, qu'il avait été rien de plus qu'un lâche. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, certes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'en blâmer. Si ? Certes l'avatar avait eu le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser les quatre éléments. Mais ça, c'est si tout s'était dérouler comme le pensait le monde, or ils ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était vraiment passer. Ils ne savaient pas qu'enfaite, il n'avait pas progressé en cent ans et qu'il devait en moins d'un an apprendre ce qui généralement prenait des années. Le chemin sera dur et le monde devra se montrer encore un peu patient.


	43. Peuplier

**Peuplier – ATLA (164 mots)**  
La salle était immense. Des tapisseries rouges et or recouvraient les espaces entre chaque pilonne, les bordure redessinaient le symbole des fils du feu. Les flammes chaleureuses et mortelles des chandelles se reflétaient sur le sol et les murs, l'ombre des flammes dansaient sur une grande carte qui trônait au centre de la pièce. En s'approchant, l'avatar remarqua la particularité du bois utilisée pour encadrée la mappemonde. C'était de l'écorce de peuplier, arbre rare dans ce monde et chère. Encore une astuce pour prouver sa supériorité de force et de richesse de la part d'Ozai. Ça l'écœurait. Comment l'homme pouvait se venter et usé des moyens financiers pour de simple décoration obsolète pendant que son peuple mourrait dehors, en pleine guerre et que des enfants crevaient chaque jour, par manque de nourriture et de médicament ? La nature humaine était surprenante et déroutante. Il ne cesserait de s'étonné de la folie du monde actuel, tellement différent de ce qu'il avait connu à son époque.


	44. Piège

**Piège – ATLA (117 mots)**  
Il le sentait. C'était comme un serpent de glace qui lui parcourait le dos. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop simple. Trop facile. Passer les barrières du palais impérial sans rencontrer de garde ? Non mais sérieusement, à quoi s'attendait-il !

Il se trouva bien défaitiste devant le grand trône vide. Leur piège avait échoué, l'éclipse solaire serait bientôt terminée et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce maudit seigneur du feu. Si cela continuait ainsi, il serait obligé d'affronté Ozaï en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs et là, ça fera mal. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça.

Mais d'un côté, qui serait prêt à affronter la mort en face à même pas treize ans ?


	45. Ronger

**Ronger – ATLA (124 mots)**  
Il était dans les airs pendant un temps. Comme aspiré par un couloir de lumière l'arrachant à la graviter. Cela lui redonnait espoir, il avait ainsi, la puissance nécessaire pour les sortir de cette embuscade. Mais la vie en a voulu autrement. Non, pas la vie. Azula. Azula a décidée de tirer à cet instant. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Il a reçu les éclairs de plein fouet. Sans avoir la possibilité de les esquivé. Ni même de se défendre.

Et maintenant, Katara se rongeait les os à sang face au corps sans vie du jeune avatar. Sa haine pour cette femme était tellement accrue qu'elle aurait sûrement été capable de l'anéantir seule, elle et les agents du Dai- Li.


	46. Volet

**Volet – ATLA (92 mots)**  
Le matin se levait lentement. Le soleil perçait à travers les volets, laissant les rayons dessinés des jeux d'ombres dans la pièce. La paix était revenue, ou du moins la guerre était finie depuis quelques jours et tout le monde pouvait allègrement en profiter pour dormir plus longtemps. Seul Momo avait décidé que cela se passerais autrement. Et il sautait et volait partout dans la chambre, complètement surexcité. Aang se relava, c'était impossible de méditer dans de tel condition. Il attrapa l'animal au vol et le serra dans ses bras en rigolant.


	47. Nombreux

**Nombreux – 99 mots  
**Ils marchaient à travers la forêt en quête d'une grotte où d'une tanière où n'importe quel endroit qui pourraient les abrités de cette pluie diluvienne. Katara avait bien essayer de crée un plafond d'eau au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant la marche mais les gouttes étaient trop fines et trop nombreuses. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de maîtrise pour maintenir la pluie tout en avançant. Ils durent endurer l'humidité et le froid, mais le problème qui était à l'heure actuel le plus dérangeant c'était l'odeur. Malgré les bains réguliers, les poils d'Appa ne sentait vraiment pas bon en étant humide.


	48. Tombe

**Tombe – 244 mots**  
Elle se souvenait. Evidemment. On n'oublie jamais un tel visage. Simplement parce que l'on n'oublie jamais la mort. Alors, quand ce visage s'associa à l'image de la mort, il devient clair pour Katara que la mort n'était rien de plus qu'une âme, mortel, destructrice, mais pas infaillible. Longtemps elle à maudit ce visage, cet homme. Longtemps elle lui a souhaiter tout le malheur du monde. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Il se trouvait là, devant elle. Ses traits avaient vieilli, mais la lueur assassine de ses yeux était toujours là. À moins que cela ne soit le reflet de ses propres iris qu'elle apercevait dans les prunelles ambrées du vieillard. Elle aurait suivi cet homme jusqu'à la tombe du moment où elle pouvait vengée sa mère. Elle était prête, elle savait comment faire, elle savait comment le tué sans même avoir besoin de le toucher, avec sa simple maîtrise de l'eau et du sang, elle pourrait forcée ce liquide vital à s'immobilisé suffisamment longtemps dans ses veines pour que son cœur cesse simplement de battre.  
Zuko se tenait en retrait et il se trouvait incapable d'arrêter la folie vengeresse de la jeune fille. Son aura meurtrière se faisait ressentir et lui glaça le sang.  
Soudainement, le visage d'un jeune moine attristé apparu dans les flammes de ses yeux et elle s'immobilisa. Que penserait-il d'elle si elle allait jusqu'au bout ? Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Ou le perdra-t-elle une fois de plus, pour toujours cette fois ?


	49. Transparent

**Transparent – 187 mots**  
Il respira difficilement, les combats étaient généralement moins long. Mais cette fois-ci l'issus était plus sombre. Ils étaient nombreux et les issus de secours n'existaient pas dans cette clairière. Il était entouré. Même avec son bâton il ne parvenait à les repousser suffisamment loin pour lui laisser le temps de décoller. Et pourtant il fallait qu'il y arrive. Leurs intentions étaient suffisamment transparentes pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici s'il tenait à la vie. La fatigue commençait à le ralentir et les coups des maîtres du feu se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Bientôt, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution il se fera brûler vif. Une ombre passa dans le ciel, la voila son issus de secours. Soudainement, un coup de vent d'une violence phénoménale fit voler les soldats du feu aux quatre coins de la clairière. Aang, profita du courant d'air pour déployer son bâton et s'envoler. Il monta dans le ciel et se rapprocha de l'origine du vent.

« - Merci Appa ! Tu es arrivé à temps ! Un peu plus et il en était fini de moi ! »


	50. Trompette

**Trompette – 98 mots**  
Les trompettes de la cité sonnaient à tout rompre. Assourdissant les citoyens trop ivres pour s'en rendre compte. Ba Sing Se était sortie d'affaire grâce à l'ordre du Lotus Blanc et la fête battaient son plein. Elle avait même un peu dégénérée. De base, c'était une cérémonie funéraire pour les nombreux morts tombés durant les cents ans qu'ont durée cette guerre. Et avec les boissons et la tristesse, le temps des larmes c'est terminé en accélérant le rythme des instruments, pour entraîner la joie à travers les rues et ramener un peu de paix dans ce monde dévasté.


	51. Sentinelle

**Sentinelle – 113 mots**  
Le garçon observa les soldats qui lui faisaient face. Ces sentinelles impitoyables ne laisseraient personne accéder à la grande porte du sanctuaire. Et pourtant il devait y entrer, le solstice d'hiver approchait à grand pas et c'était le moment où jamais pour lui de rentrer en contact avec l'avatar Roku.  
Heureusement que le jeune nomade avait encore quelques alliés au sein même de la nation du feu, sans cela jamais il n'aurait réussi à passer à travers les portes. Il sourit en se remémorant les visages surpris des gardes en découvrant un traître dans leurs rangs. Aang s'approcha de l'immense statue de son incarnation précédente. Le soleil se couchait. Le moment allait arriver.


	52. Angoisse

**Angoisse – 127 mots**  
Rester calme. Respirer. Ne pas céder à l'angoisse grandissante. Respirer. Observer. Respirer. Etudier. Respirer. Réfléchir. Respirer. D'accord, il était dans la pire situation qui puisse être. Ses amis étaient au camps, malade et ignorant de sa captivité. Il était coincé dans cette salle, en haut de la tour de la nation du feu. Les pieds cloués au sol, retenu par deux entraves un peu trop serrer, les bras en l'air, maintenu par des chaînes reliées à deux énormes piliers. L'acier coupant ses poignets l'obligeant à se tenir le plus droit possible. À chaque fois qu'il faiblissait, le frottement des mailles le réveillèrent. Les heures passaient et il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de ses bras. S'il ne sortait pas d'ici il finirait par y rester.


	53. Apparence

**Apparence – 166 mots**  
L'adolescent arborait un sourire victorieux. L'avatar était actuellement en route vers les cachots et il était ravie. Lui qui s'attendait à faire face à un vieillard de cent douze ans encore fort et agile, maître des quatre éléments, il n'était finalement rien de plus qu'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années, bien trop naïf pour être maître d'autre chose que son élément natal. Le feu avait brûlé bon nombre de nomade et autres maîtres de l'air dans le passer, alors ce n'est pas cet enfant qui lui poserait de problème.  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir.  
Quel était ce bazar ? Lorsqu'il se retourna il aperçut l'enfant courir dans le couloir, les mains libres. Cette saleté d'Avatar avait déjoué ses hommes de mains ! Son sourire disparu rapidement car l'enfant se révéla fort dans la maîtrise de l'air et il s'enfuit bien trop rapidement au goût du prince du feu. La prochaine fois, il se promis de ne plus évalué ses ennemis à leurs apparences.


	54. Arbre

**Arbre – 114 mots**  
Ils n'avaient pas souhaiter entrer dans ce marais. Et le marais ne souhaitait pas les laisser sortir. Sokka essaya de grimper à un des arbres pour se repérer, s'accrochant tant bien que mal à l'aide de son boumerang. Et soudainement, il glissa jusqu'au sol, les fesses les premières. Il se releva en grimaçant. Sa fierté en prit un coup lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis qui se retenaient de rire. Pourquoi était-il tomber ? Jusque-là, la lame aiguisée s'accrochait très bien à l'écorce. C'était comme si l'arbre avait lui-même décidé de rejeter l'outil. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Un arbre ne pouvait pas décider. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce marais était vraiment étrange.


	55. Arythmie

**Arythmie – 294 mots**  
Aang se posait beaucoup de question depuis un certain temps. Il savait pertinemment qu'il éprouvait plus qu'une amitié pour Katara. Il appréciait bien trop leur amitié. Cependant, un fait l'inquiétait. Il s'était découvert un petit problème de santé depuis qu'il était sortie de son iceberg. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au Pôle Nord, il en profita pour consulter une des grandes guérisseuses de la région.

« - Et bien Avatar, que me vaux votre visite ?

Bonjour, j'aurais aimé vous parler de quelque chose d'un peu troublant.

Bien sûr Avatar, installez-vous et expliquez-moi.

Oh heu, appelée moi simplement Aang.

D'accord, je vous écoute … Aang ? »

Le jeune garçon n'était pas du tout à l'aise face à cette femme âgée qui portait bien plus d'importance à son « titre » plus qu'à sa personne. Il lui récitait simplement les étranges effets de son corps dont il était victime depuis son réveil.  
« - Et dans quels circonstances ces évènements sont survenus ? »  
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement pour réfléchir un moment. La première fois c'était quand Katara s'était insurgée contre son village, préférant l'exil pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux Pôle Nord et depuis, les symptômes étaient apparus à chaque fois que la jeune fille lui montrait un quelconque intérêt. Oh, tiens, rien que d'y penser et son cœur se remettait à battre la chamade !  
Il surpassa sa gêne passagère et expliqua cela à l'infirmière qui un grand sourire aux lèvres ajouta simplement :  
« - Oh, mon garçon, ce n'est rien. Vous ne souffrez d'aucune arythmie cardiaque ! Vous êtes simplement amoureux ! »  
Il sortit du cabinet de consultation, les joues rougies et tenta d'éviter la gentille Katara aussi souvent que possible pour ne plus rougir !


	56. Aigu

**Aigu – 130 mots**  
Aucun cri ne traversa ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la foudre le frappa en plein cœur, déchirant son corps et son âme. Il était entré dans l'état d'Avatar à cet instant. Erreur fatale. Alors que le monde disparut sous ses yeux, il vit chacune de ses précédentes incarnations s'affichées face à lui. Au fur et à mesure que la douleur aiguë traversante se manifesta, les êtres d'une autre époque s'effacèrent un à un dans des tornades de poussières. Le voile grisâtre s'éleva devant ses yeux jusqu'à obscurcir entièrement sa vue. Il n'entendit pas le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ne se sentit pas tomber au sol. Il ne ressentait rien. Il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait rien. Il ne pensait rien.  
Il était mort.  
S'était terminer.


	57. Aléatoire

**Aléatoire – 111 mots  
**Ils avaient beau naviguer dans les cieux sans la moindre carte, sans le moindre plan, sans le moindre but réel, ces machines parvenaient à les retrouvés à chaque fois. Le hasard n'y faisait rien. Aucune trajectoire aléatoire ne leur permettait de fuir suffisamment loin pour se reposer. Ils étaient exténués et le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. Appa avait beau être puissant et endurant, il ne pouvait pas voler deux jours consécutifs. Un moment ou l'autre il faudra atterrir et ils devront faire face à leur poursuivant. Peut-être que cette machine bruyante ne leur voulait pas de mal. Du moins, ils l'espéraient, ils n'étaient pas en état de se battre.


	58. Architecte

**Architecte – 131 mots**  
Les architectes qui avaient construits Ba Sing Se étaient dépités. En plus d'avoir eu des difficultés à abriter les exilés dans les cercles d'habitations de bases, maintenant, ils devaient reconstruire la totalité de la cité qui habitait près d'une centaine de milliers de personne. Le travail à fournir n'étaient pas le seul problème, la tâche la plus pénible étant la première à effectuer : c'était de déblayer.  
Retirer chaque morceau carboniser des pavées, les identifier pour connaître leurs origines, leurs importances et si nécessaires les reconstitués. Malheureusement, comme dans beaucoup de guerre, les débris n'étaient pas uniquement de nature minéral ou artisanal. Nombreux sont les bénévoles, les citoyens ou les travailleurs qui prirent des poses pour souffler, respirer ou simplement vomir à la découverte d'un morceau de chair ou d'un cadavre.


	59. Attente

**Attendre – 155 mots**  
La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Il le savait car il s'était montré trop hâtif face à son premier professeur de la maîtrise du feu. Mais là c'était tellement différent. Toph lui demandait d'attendre en bas de ce tobogan de pierre. Il voyait l'énorme rocher rouler vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Et lui, il était là, sur le chemin de cette masse mouvante. Et il devait rester là. À attendre qu'elle arrive. L'objectif était d'arrêter le rocher avant qu'il ne l'écrase, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il ne parvenait même pas à la déplacer, alors comment l'arrêter. Au fur et à mesure que cette masse fonça sur lui, sa confiance fondue comme neige au soleil. Il sauta au dernier moment, laissant l'air le soulever suffisamment haut pour ne pas percuter le rocher qui partit s'écraser plus loin. Il avait échoué en toute beauté, Toph ne vas pas être contente du tout.


	60. Atterrir

**Atterrir – 136 mots**  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il m'énerve ce gamin à sauter de partout, à courir et à jouer. A-t-il oublié l'enjeux ? Ne sait-il pas que nous sommes en guerre ? Il faut atterrir à un moment ! Je ne sais pas moi, il faut qu'il grandisse. D'où sort-il ? Où était-il avant d'être dans cet iceberg ? Et surtout, pendant combien de temps y est-il resté ? J'ai un bon nombre de question à propos de ce garçon et tout autant de méfiance en son égard. Il semble tellement différent avec ses vêtements et son bison venu d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, dans un coin reculé de ma tête, quelque chose m'attire vers lui. Me donnant envie de le protégé, comme s'il était quelqu'un d'important. Dans tous les cas, un jour, j'aurais les réponses à mes questions.


	61. Automate

**Automate – 173 mots**  
Le Gaang se retrouvaient sur le mur externe de Ba Sing Se en train de fixer cet étrange automate qui fonçait vers eux. Quel était donc cette nouvelle invention de la nation du feu ? Pensaient-ils réellement détruire un si grand mur qui avait résisté à de multiples asseaux avec ce ridicule tube sur roues ? Sokka se marrait dans son coin de la stupidité des fils du feu pendant que les autres essayèrent de trouver le moyen de les arrêter, juste au cas où.  
Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver de failles ni de point faible à cette structure inhabituelle alors que cette dernière s'immobilisa au pied du mur. Les enfants étaient penchés dans le vide pour mieux voir l'engin en action. Sous leurs yeux ébahis le bord du cylindre s'ouvrit et un autre tuyau légèrement plus petit et entouré de spirale en sortie. Ce deuxième morceau d'acier avança en tournant lentement jusqu'à la muraille quand soudainement le mur entier se mit à trembler. Finalement, cet appareil n'était pas si inoffensif que cela.


	62. Cassure

**Cassure – 250 mots**  
Ils sautèrent sur le dirigeable suivant, les cœurs bâtant la chamade. C'était tout ou rien. Sokka n'était pas sûr d'avoir sauté au bon moment. Il serra plus fortement la main de Toph en voyant le ballon s'approcher, ils allaient y arriver. Il le fallait. Pour Aang. Pour le royaume de la Terre. Pour le monde. Puis il paniqua, le dirigeable passa lentement sous eux, s'il continue à avancer ainsi ils vont le rater. Il vit la toile bouger et sorti son sabre pour la percer. Sa lame fît mouche et ils glissèrent, entraîner par l'attraction terrestre, son arme tranchant le voile. Le trou béant fit trembler l'embarcation, cela fit perdre sa prise à Sokka. La lame sortie de l'engin et la chute dans le vide repris. Il ferma les yeux. D'un coup, son dos heurta un métal dur et le bruit d'une cassure se fit entendre en plus de celui de son corps s'écrasant sur le plongeoir du dirigeable. Au bout de son bras pendait toujours la jeune aveugle mais il ne pourrait la relever. La douleur qui émergeait de sa jambe le cloua sur place. C'était la fin. Ils allaient s'écraser avec ce dirigeable de malheur et ils n'auraient saboter que trois des dix véhicules de la nation du feu. Ils n'auront pas été très utile à Aang se dit-il lorsque des mercenaires du feu des dirigeables encore actifs tournèrent leurs feux mortels vers eux. Il ferma les yeux, s'excusant oralement à Toph. S'en était définitivement fini pour eux.


	63. Cirque

**Cirque – 101 mots  
**Un jeune garçon s'approcha de sa cage. Pendant un instant, le bison cru que c'était son ami, puis l'odeur n'était pas familière alors il eu un mouvement de recul. L'enfant s'approcha et lui parla calmement. Il ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qu'il lui racontait, mais il semblait sympathique et gentil. Appa espérait pendant un moment que ce petit enfant du feu le ferait sortir de ce cirque, mais le père arriva, maugréant des paroles sur un ton sec et ferme et le duo s'en alla en le laissant seul, avec les autres animaux captifs aux mains des bourreaux.


	64. Concert

**Concert – 151 mots**  
Elle serra son corps froid contre elle, oubliant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, ignorant le vent glacial qui fouettait son visage pendant qu'ils prenaient la fuite sur Appa. Seule la douleur l'animait et sans réfléchir, elle sortit l'eau des esprits de la fiole et tenta, dans un dernier geste de désespoir, de guérir Aang de sa blessure fatale.  
Son cœur rata un saut quand le cadavre se mit à bouger. Elle relâcha son étreinte autour du jeune garçon et se dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, la respiration faible et tremblante. Elle n'y croyait pas, mais il était là. Vivant. Elle le sera de nouveau contre elle, les larmes coulant toujours, mais la joie avait remplacé la peine et seule la peur restait. Elle ne parvenait à y croire. Seul le concert de leurs deux cœurs battant la chamade lui permis de s'assurer que le cauchemar était fini.


	65. Construire

**Construire – 166 mots**  
Il devait se concentrer.  
Katara.  
Concentration.  
Tellement de gentillesse.  
Second bol du mélange banane-oignon ?  
Tellement douce.  
Concentre-toi !  
Et elle était tellement intentionnée. Non. Elle était parfaite. Avec son caractère, oui et alors ? Peut-être pas parfaite pour les autres mais pour lui tous ses défauts et ses non défauts lui convenait. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que la perfection n'existait pas et ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait après tout. Enfaite, il n'avait même pas cherché. Ils s'étaient juste rencontrés là, par hasard, et depuis il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il rêve en secret de construire quelque chose avec elle. C'était même un souhait. Son souhait le plus précieux s'ils sortaient vivant de cet enfer.  
Il avait beau se concentrer et essayer de l'oublier, de la laisser partir il n'y parvenait pas. C'était impossible. Pourquoi les autres avatars avaient le droit de vivre comme bon leurs semblaient et pas lui ? Pourquoi il devait subir les erreurs des autres ?


	66. Distraire

**Distraire – 76 mots**  
Aang n'était pas un élève très discipliné. Bien qu'il parvînt à rester concentré sur l'exercice que Katara lui proposait, il suffit qu'un papillon passe dans le coin et il abandonnait la maîtrise de l'eau pour celle de l'air afin de jouer avec l'animal en toute innocence. Au début, Katara désespérait de le voir un jour terminer un exercice, puis au final, elle se joignit à lui dans ses distractions et riait avec lui de leurs jeux.


	67. Dynastie

**Dynastie – 144 mots**  
C'était étrange de le voir là, debout, face à son peuple. Lui qui l'avait pourchassé et capturé si souvent. Lui qui était habité par la haine et qui dans l'ordre de la dynastie succède dorénavant à Ozai qui était animé par la même hargne. Cependant, le temps était passée, ce fils avait changer, découvrant l'horreur de sa colère et la destruction que son père avait semer à travers l'univers. Il reprenait le trône, dans le but de changer absolument tout. Plus de monarchie satirique, plus d'enfer, plus de torture. Tout cela était fini. Il voulait apprendre à son peuple ce que le bonheur, l'amour et la paix signifiaient. Que le feu n'était pas l'élément suprême. Juste un élément parmi tant d'autres et qu'au-delà de ça, ils étaient tous égaux. Maître du feu, de l'eau, de l'air ou de la terre. Maître d'éléments ou pas.


	68. Détresse

**Détresse – 139 mots**  
Son regard gris regardait chaque personne ici présente, sur cette baie qui devrais s'appelée la bai des naufragés en vue des regards qu'ils croisaient. La détresse se lisait sur les traits de chaque visage. Des familles s'étaient regroupées, parfois après avoir été décimées. Des femmes enceintes, des vieillards borgnes, des enfants perdus. Chaque âme errante emportait avec elle son lot de malheur et son histoire. Tous cherchaient le réconfort et la sécurité promise par Ba Sing Se et ils restaient là, coincer entre deux feux. Ou plutôt, entre la nation du feu et cette bonne femme qui réclamait des papiers pour chaque billet, osant ainsi triée sur le volet les personnes pouvant avoir accès à la paix, crachant sur des gens qui avaient tout perdu. Le monde était tombé bien bas et il se trouvait au fond du gouffre.


	69. Épreuve

**Épreuve**** – 171 mots**  
Apprendre à maîtriser les quatre éléments semblais si facile sur le papier. Pour l'air, il avait la chance d'être un virtuose assez doué pour être le plus jeune maître de l'air qui ai existé. L'eau lui était venu assez naturellement après un peu d'entraînement. Le feu, il ne voulait même pas en parler. Il savait plus ou moins comment cela fonctionnait mais il était hors de question de recommencer. Bien trop dangereux. Mais la terre était une grosse épreuve. Comment rester stoïque face à un roc de plusieurs centaines de kilos qui vous fonce dessus ? Comment planter ses doigts dans une falaise sans se les cassés en milles morceau ? Cet élément est tellement opposé à son élément natal, l'air.  
C'est finalement par le plus grand hasard qu'il réussit à utiliser cette maîtrise. Ne lui demander pas comment il a fait, jamais il ne saurait vous répondre. Il ne sait même pas lui-même. Il s'est simplement retrouvé là, étonné, et sûrement aussi surpris que l'animal sauvage qui prit la fuite.


	70. Espérance

**Espérance – 127 mots**  
La vielle dame reconnue très rapidement ce visage juvénile. Elle l'avait déjà vue, il y a un an environ. C'était celui du jeune nomade de l'air. Non. Du maître de l'air. Le dernier. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Bien évidemment, elle avait tout de suite repéré que sa petite fille lui tenait la main. Elle avait bien vu les regards entre eux. Ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas, c'était la raison pour lequel ce jeune garçon qui avait une joie de vivre et un goût de l'aventure exacerbé à l'époque était dorénavant si solennel, presque nostalgique.  
Elle mènerais son enquête. Il était toujours le porteur de toutes leurs espérances, et c'était beaucoup. Elle ne laissera pas le monde assombrir cette âme pure et l'aiderais à remonter la pente.


	71. Etoile

**Etoile – 129 mots**  
Les étoiles scintillaient, puissantes, dans le ciel ombrageux. Elles accompagnaient la Lune nouvelle qui brillait, haute et fière. L'astre étincelant se reflétait sur l'océan dorénavant calme, entraînant le firmament dans une danse éphémère. Créant, ensemble, dans un désordre ordonné des vagues irrégulières avec régularité. L'eau apprivoisant ce nouvel être céleste, la Lune découvrant son nouvel environnement. Ils évoluaient au rythme de deux carpes koïs qui tournent en rond au fond d'un bassin. Deux esprit opposés et différents qui ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. L'attraction et la répulsion. Tui et La. L'océan et Yuë. Car maintenant, l'esprit de la jeune fille avait rejoint l'esprit de la Lune pour maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Ultime sacrifice, lui promettant l'immortalité dans le trépas et la proximité avec ses proches depuis le ciel.


	72. Fléau

**Fléau – 203 mots**  
Il était le berceau de ce fléau. Si le monde était en guerre à l'heure actuel c'est parce qu'il avait failli. Et pourtant, à « l'époque », rien ne laissait prévoir une telle catastrophe. Ce n'était qu'une petite fugue. De base. Et pourtant, la guerre avait éclaté le jour même où il avait disparu. Il aurait dû rester. Il aurait dû se battre aux côtés des siens.  
Katara avait peut-être raison. S'il était resté, il serait peut-être mort à l'heure actuel. Mais au moins il serait avec les siens. Ils se seraient défendus avec toutes les armes possibles, ils auraient tenu bon. De toute façon, tout le monde doit mourir un jour où l'autre, non ? Quelle importance s'il faisait partie des morts ou des vivants car le résultat était le même. La guerre prenait des vies chaque jour, à chaque instant. Des gens crevaient quelque part dans le monde à ce moment même.  
La seule différence était les deux bras chaleureux qui lui étreignaient la poitrine dans un câlin réconfortant. Est-ce que le malheur du monde valait ce câlin ou était-ce purement égoïste ? Bien évidemment, le jeune garçon connaissait la réponse à cette question et cette idée lui pinça le cœur.


	73. Haine

**Haine – 156 mots**  
La haine montait dans son corps. Sa tête remplis de colère au fur et à mesure que les mots entrèrent par ses oreilles. Si son visage était auparavant calme voir souriant, dorénavant il n'en était plus question. Il en avait entendu des choses, il en avait étudié des batailles. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout c'était l'injustice. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, la rage grondait dans son âme, faisant écho avec l'auras sombre qui l'entourait. La rage qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux foudroyaient chaque cadavre de son peuple perdu. Même son pacifisme se fît la malle, à cet instant, la seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit était la vengeance. Il détruirait tout ce qui barrera son passage, tuant des innocents si nécessaire, du moment où il pouvait anéantir l'auteur de ce massacre.  
La raison n'avait plus lieu d'exister dans le désespoir et la tristesse.


	74. Jouet

**Jouet – 117 mots**  
Ils courraient à travers la plaine en zigzagant. La falaise arriva rapidement mais la pluie de flèche qui s'abattait sur lui ne s'arrêtait pas. D'un coup d'œil il vit une forêt qui s'étendait au pied de la roche et en moins d'une seconde, il sauta dans le vide, écartant les bras tel un ange attendant l'atterrissage. Il se posa sur une branche en douceur et en regardant derrière lui il aperçut ses assaillant continuer leurs traques en glissant le long de la falaise avec aisance. Il faut vraiment être fou pour se servir d'un arc contre quelqu'un dans un tel endroit ! Les flèches n'étaient pas des jouets et pourraient blesser un animal à sa place !


	75. Lame

**Lame – 139 mots**  
Les lames des pirates sifflaient dans l'air. Aang maîtrisa le vent afin de les plonger dans un nuage de poussières aveuglantes. L'idée semblait brillante sur le coup mais se révéla très stupide sur le tard. Ses amis et lui avaient les mains liées dans le dos. Il n'était plus possible dorénavant de connaître exactement la position des ennemis comme des alliées. Katara et Sokka furent les premiers à sortir de l'obscurité, s'étant détachés tant bien que mal. Mais ils durent retourner dans la masse pour chercher Aang qui se débattait avec les armes tranchantes pour se faire couper les liens par inadvertance. Une fois leurs biens récupérés, ils fuirent la scène à toute vitesse, laissant les pirates et les membres de la nation du feu se battre les uns contre les autres, brisant leur alliance par la même occasion.


	76. Lanterne

**Lanterne – 205 mots**  
La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. La lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel parsemé d'étoile. La musique battait à son plein dans chaque grand carrefour de Ba Sing Se. Les gens fêtaient le milieu de l'été en dansant, en jouant, en s'égosillant dans des chants aux paroles dénuées de sens et parfois en abusant de quelconques boissons alcoolisées. Les ruelles un peu plus sombres abritaient les buveurs un peu trop saouls qui piquaient des siestes inopinées. Seul un jeune couple avançait, mains dans la main, contournant les silhouettes endormis, s'enfonçant dans la douce pénombre des rues isolées. Katara suivaient Aang aveuglément, gardant un regard nostalgique sur le ciel étoilé. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une petite place. Le son de la fête était adouci par l'écoulement de l'eau d'une fontaine. Le lieu était calme et paisible. Le reflet des lanternes se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau du bassin, dansant calmement avec la reproduction du firmament. Cet endroit magique faisait partie des petits secrets de la ville et elle ne pouvait qu'être charmée par l'harmonie qui rayonnait autour d'eux. Elle se tourna vers Aang et ils se perdirent dans un chaste baiser, oubliant la soirée, oubliant la fête, oubliant ce qui les entouraient.


	77. Orage

**Orage – 109 mots**  
La pluie martelait le sol créant un bruit de fond aussi violemment que le vent fouettait les parois de la grotte. Le tonnerre grondait, fort et assourdissant. L'éclair éclatait sur le fond noir, brisant le ciel de toute part, irisant une barrière électrique entre la terre et les nuages sombres. Le froid s'engouffrait avec une facilité déconcertante, éteignant le feu et secouant les corps frissonnants. Les arbres maltraités se balançaient au cœur de la forêt, dessinant des ombres lugubres sur les parois. Les enfants, groggy de froid, claquant des dents, serrèrent les mâchoires, enroulés dans leurs sacs de couchage, luttant contre les éléments pour survivre dans cet enfer naturel.


	78. Libre

**Libre – 170 mots**  
Le monde entrait dans une phase de reconstruction. La guerre ayant touchée sa fin avec la chute du « roi phénix ». Un à un, les peuples se rassemblaient pour s'entraider, oubliant les conflits qui les avaient liées auparavant. L'avatar et ses amis étaient dorénavant libres de leurs temps et de leurs occupations. Pouvant profiter de la vie comme elle venait. Et pourtant, Aang ne parvenait toujours pas à se sentir tranquille. Entre les journées occupées par des réunions diplomatiques et politiques auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose et ses nuits agitées par des cauchemars trop prenant, il ne profitait pas pleinement de ses amies, de Katara ni même de la vie. Il parvenait à peine à s'occuper convenablement de Appa et Momo et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir prolonger chaque instant partagé avec les autres. Malheureusement, son titre lui offrait plus de devoir que de loisir et il devait s'y habituer. Le meilleur moment de chaque journée restait le sourire de Katara lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Chez eux.


	79. Peindre

**Peindre – 106 mots**  
On ne pouvait pas dire que Sokka avait un talent avec la peinture. Ou même avec l'écriture. Enfaite, tout ce qui touchait un pinceau et un papier n'était pas de son fort. Il était plus doué dans l'éloquence de Haiku ou dans l'art du maniement d'armes de guerre. Mais il ignorait les moqueries de ses amis au sujet de ses œuvres, dessiner lui procurait une sensation de satisfaction et cela l'amusait, c'était tout ce qui comptais. Que ses œuvres soient comprises ou non, qu'elles soient réussies ou non, il savait qu'après s'être gentiment moquer, ses amis appréciais ses cadeaux qui reflétaient le plus souvent leurs amitiés.


	80. Persil

**Persil – 175 mots**  
Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'à l'aide de Katara et de Sokka ils déplaçaient le corps du maître Gyatso. Cet homme était plus qu'un professeur ou qu'un tuteur pour Aang. Il était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il était aussi l'ami qui l'avait aidé et protégé de la solitude. Ils l'amenèrent vers l'entrée du temple, prêt des jardins et du sanctuaire. Pas loin, un cimetière à moitié calciné et entièrement profané était caché par des buissons enneigés. Ils allongèrent les ossements dans un alignement parfait, reproduisant la silhouette d'un homme en plein repos éternel. Aang le revêtit d'une tenue de cérémonie qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant des pièces du temples et les deux frères et sœurs recouvraient le cadavre avec les fleurs colorés qu'ils trouvaient. Pour terminer la tombe, Aang glissa un bouquet de persil à travers les phalanges grisâtres de son défunt ami. Le persil était la seule plante présente qui ne provenait pas des mauvaises herbes. La seule à vraiment apporter un goût agréable dans cette image écœurante.


	81. Préférence

**Préférence – 147 mots**  
La vie était faite de choix. Parfois simple : Mangue ou Papaye ? Parfois plus compliquer : Vivre ou mourir ? Dans le premier cas, ce qui simplifie le choix c'est les préférences personnelles. On choisit forcément le fruit que l'on préfère à l'autre. Pour le second cas, ce qui est compliquer c'est que souvent, il y a un enjeux lourd derrière. L'humain est fait pour lutter et survivre. Alors, se sacrifier pour que d'autre survive est un casse-tête sentimental et émotionnel qui n'est régit que par la bonté du décidant. Le choix est donc plus personnel mais affecte bon nombre d'autres personnes. Cependant, lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était l'avatar. Il ne devait pas faire ce qui était bon pour lui ou pour ses proches, mais seulement et uniquement ce qui était bon pour le monde. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.


	82. Père

**Père – 199 mots  
**Aang n'a jamais connu ses parents. Gyatso, son tuteur, était la seule personne à s'occuper de lui au monastère. Il avait déjà rencontré les parents de Katara. Du moins, son père et sa grand-mère. Il s'entendait bien avec chacun d'eux et n'avait pas de problème avec l'idée d'aller les revoir. Ils s'étaient toujours quittés sur de bons termes.  
Cette fois, une boule se forma au creux de son estomac au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le village. Aang craignait quand même les réactions des deux adultes. Ce n'était pas en tant que maître de l'air ou comme avatar qu'il s'avançait vers eux en tenant la main de leurs protégées. Non. Katara ne les avaient pas informés de leur liaison par lettre, elle souhaitait leur dire de vive voix.  
Bien que cela soit normal et ne le dérange aucunement, il connaissait le côté hyper protecteur de Sokka et avait compris avec le temps qu'il en avait hérité d'Hakoda. N'ayant jamais eu de père, il ne savait pas comment celui de Katara pourrait réagir. Il savait que, peut importe ce qui se passerait, rien ne la séparera de lui, mais il ne voulait pas briser cette famille si soudée.


	83. Racine

**Racine – 137 mots**  
Le jeune couple voyageait à travers les trois temples de l'Air et autres îlots que le monde habitait. Aang souhaitait remonter à la racine de ses origines et peut-être, avec un peu de chance découvrir quelques lémuriens ou bisons volants qui auraient survécu au génocide.  
Au début, Katara s'inquiétait de l'objectif de ce voyage, craignant qu'il replonge dans la tristesse et le désespoir. En cent ans, si des animaux des nomades de l'air avaient survécus, cela se saurait. Elle ne lui dit rien, ne souhaitant pas éteindre cette lumière d'illusion qui flottait dans ses yeux gris. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il devait réalisé par lui-même. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ne changerais pas grand-chose. Dans tous les cas, elle sera là au moment venu pour le réconforté.


	84. Rideau

**Rideau – ATLA (242 mots)**  
Théo et son père étaient vraiment des gens incroyables. À la fois brillant et fou. Sokka s'entendait parfaitement bien avec eux. C'était toujours un plaisir de leurs rendre visite. Cependant, les jeunes se retrouvèrent dubitatif face à la nouvelle construction de l'inventeur aux cheveux brûlés. Dans chaque chambre, à la place du point d'eau habituel ils avaient construit ce qu'ils appelaient une « douche ». Aang et Katara se regardèrent un peu inquiet. Elle avait tiré le rideau qui dévoilait la construction. Des trous béants longeaient le mur carrelé et une pente assez douce allait en cette direction. Le long du mur, un tuyau tordu en métal montait jusqu'à deux mètres de haut. Le tube terminait avec un coude orienté dans leurs directions. Une espèce de grille étrange aux mailles serrer obstruait en partie l'installation. À mi-hauteur se trouvaient deux petites manivelles.  
En suivant les instructions, Aang tourna la manivelle de droite vers la gauche et celle de gauche vers la droite dans une logique qui lui échappait totalement. Soudainement, des trombes d'eau glacés leurs tomba dessus, traversant leurs vêtements en quelques secondes à peines. Le garçon tenta de remettre les manivelles dans leurs positions initiales mais ces dernières cédèrent à la pression, tombant par terre pour laisser place à deux nouveaux jets d'eaux puissants inondant la chambre. Le couple fuit la pièce en courant et se retrouvèrent face à Sokka tout aussi trempé qu'eux et les deux manivelles dans les mains.


	85. Sabotage

**Sabotage – 99 mots**  
La bagarre n'était pas son fort. Il préférait esquiver et fuir si possible. Mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était quand même de faire le plus de dégât possible auparavant. Il était passée maître en l'art de saboter n'importe quelle invention, n'importe quelle création, en faisant en sorte de toucher le moins possible aux machines. Non, il était suffisamment malin pour manipuler ses assaillants pour qu'ils détruisent eux même leurs engins, c'était bien plus drôle dans ce sens-là. Il suffisait juste de les esquiver, de les narguer et de laisser la colère les rendre fou et faire le travail tout seul.


	86. Sale

**Sale – 123 mots**  
Le groupe se posa au bord d'une rivière, ils avaient traversé un désert et le sable s'était incrusté dans chaque recoin et plis de vêtements. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir enfin se laver et arrêter de se gratter au moindre contacte du grain irritant contre leurs peaux. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'eau avec leurs sacs de linges sales. Une fois les vêtements dérangeants retirées, ils s'éclaboussèrent joyeusement. Même Toph qui n'aimait pas se laver était de la partie. Le sable ayant eu fin de sa peur de la noyade. Le bain s'éternisa un moment avant que Katara ne calme le jeu. Après tout ils n'étaient pas très loin d'une colonie de la nation du feu, ce serait dommage de se faire capturer ainsi.


	87. Savoir

**Savoir – 160 mots**  
Cette bibliothèque était immense. Comment cet oiseau avait pu acquérir autant de savoir et de connaissance en si peu de temps. Après tout, esprit ou pas, cet établissement était à peine plus vieux que les plus anciens temples de l'Air et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit simple à trouver. Ils erraient à travers les couloirs. Normalement, l'endroit devraient regorger de renard pour aider à maintenir tout cela en ordre mais ils n'en croisèrent que trois en comptant celui qui leurs avaient indiqué l'entrée. En attendant de trouver réellement les réponses à leurs questions, ils se laissaient envahir par l'odeur des vieux livres et des parchemins manuscrits qui prenaient la poussière sur les étagères, oubliant le temps qui passe et leurs objectifs. C'est Sokka qui fut l'électrochoc qui les ramena à la vie réelle. La nation du feu. Ils devaient faire des recherches dessus. Néanmoins, aussi bien Katara que Aang se laissaient distraire par des textes divers et variés.


	88. Savon

**Savon – 123 mots**  
Toph était tellement heureuse de découvrir une nouvelle liberté. Quitter ses parents fut pour elle la meilleure décision qui soit. Elle n'était plus obligée d'être la petite fille de riche parfaite, à mettre cinq parfums différents, à porter des robes blanches ou à devoir prendre trois bains par jour. Non, maintenant elle s'amusait comme elle le souhaitait dans la boue, tâchant ses vêtements, ne portant aucune importance à son odeur ni même à son aspect. C'est donc un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle refusa le savon à l'algue que lui proposa Katara pendant que le groupe se lavait dans la rivière. Elle ne put voir les regards désespérés de ses amis et de toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, la jeune aveugle s'en moquait.


	89. Siamois

**Siamois – ATLA (206 mots)**  
La musique embaumais la grotte, les enfants dansaient dans leurs coins et Aang entraînait les quelques hésitants qui restaient à danser avec lui pour les encouragés.  
Il pris un peu de recul et regarda joyeusement tous ces enfants de la nation du feu, libérés de la rigidité scolaire se mouvoir avec amusement et appréciés cette fête comme devaient le faire des enfants. Puis ses yeux gris se posèrent irrémédiablement sur elle. Il était hors de question de ne pas partager une danse avec elle. Et il savait exactement dans quelle danse il voulait l'entraîner. Il alla lui demander sa main et après quelques doutes qu'il effaça d'un revers de main, il l'embarqua dans ses pas. Elle ne connaissait pas cette valse et il se fit plaisir en la lui enseignant. Et comme un vieil instrument, leurs pas s'accordèrent avec le temps, dansant ensemble, leurs gestes s'alignant à la perfection, leurs regards virés dans celui de l'autres, tel des âmes siamoises inséparables. Ils terminèrent cette démonstration, l'une dans les bras de l'autre sous les exclamations des autres, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Seul leur partenaire comptait à cet instant. Elle ne connaissait pas la signification de cette danse, mais plus tard, un jour, il lui expliquerait. Peut-être.


	90. Équilibre

**Équilibre**** – 147 mots**  
Chaque élément réclamait une particularité dans la maîtrise. Pour l'Eau, il faut réussir à laisser couler ses émotions le long de son être pour être en accord avec le cours d'eau d'une rivière par exemple. Pour la Terre, il faut savoir être inébranlable, faire face à chaque danger en fonçant tête baisser et repousser les coups pour mieux frapper. À son opposer, pour l'Air, la technique favorisait l'attente et l'esquive, laissant l'ennemie se fatiguer pour frapper au bon endroit au bon moment. Ensuite, le feu demandait de l'énergie et une motivation réelle dans les manuscrits. Ou, pour ceux qui ont eu la chance de connaître l'origine réel de cet élément, l'énergie vital suffi. Cette maîtrise reposant sur la stabilité et l'instinct, favorisant l'attaque dès le début. La seule technique qui reliait toutes ces maîtrises entre elles était l'équilibre car sans un minimum de stabilité, rien n'était possible.


End file.
